The technique disclosed herein relates to a power supply device including a plurality of electricity storage elements, and a method for producing the same.
Conventionally, vehicles such as automobiles may employ, separate from a battery serving as the main power supply device, auxiliary power supply devices including an electricity storage element such as a capacitor, as an emergency power supply, a sub-power supply, or the like that is used if a failure occurs in the battery. In such auxiliary power supply devices, a plurality of electricity storage elements are connected in series or parallel for use, in view of the temperature environment during operation, the voltage, the service life. To reduce the size of the power supply device, it is common for the plurality of electricity storage elements to be arranged so as to be parallel to a circuit board, and a space for mounting an electronic component is provided between the electricity storage elements and the circuit board.
Here, for example, in the case of the capacitor module described in JP 2013-98206A below, the connection between a conductive circuit formed on the circuit board and electricity storage elements is achieved by bending lead wires extending from capacitors (electricity storage elements) into an L-shape toward the circuit board, then passing the lead wires through through holes of the circuit board, and soldering the lead wires. Alternatively, in the case of the electronic component described in JP 2008-124244A below, lead wires guided out from an electronic component body (electricity storage element) are connected to compliant pins, and the compliant pins are pressed into through holes of the circuit board, thus achieving connection to the conductive circuit.